


Painfully Pleasurable

by llamanated



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamanated/pseuds/llamanated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM Fill. Prompt: Kurt makes Blaine wear a vibrating butt plug and cock ring at work while he controls the vibrations with the remote control, keeping him constantly on edge. D/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painfully Pleasurable

"Have fun at work." Kurt said and kissed Blaine on the lips, just a teasingly chaste peck to see him off. Blaine grumbled and lightly punched him in the arm. There was nothing fun about going to work while having a butt plug stuck in his ass. How was he going to get through a whole day of teaching a bunch of high school kids about Shakespeare's literature when he had a phallic shape buried deep inside him, reminding him of how much he wanted to just go home to have it replaced by his husband's thick cock? He'd have to see. But if he embarrassed himself, he'd make Kurt pay and not give him sex for two days. At most. He wouldn't be able to hold out for any longer than that. He sighed, resigned, and sent a glare Kurt's way before pulling the door shut behind him and then he was on his way.

Kurt smirked as he stared at Blaine's ass, imagining how he would look like sans pants and underwear, stretched around the toy, rim wet and shining with lube. What he ' _forgot_ ' to tell Blaine was that it wasn't just a regular plug. Oh no. That one vibrated and he was in possession of the remote. This was going to be absolutely torturous or unbelievably pleasurable for Blaine, depending on how you looked at it. For Kurt, it would be a lot of fun, a lot of hot, and a lot of waiting while he would force himself not to jerk off. He had the day off and planned to wait until Blaine came home from his long, tiring day at work, and then he'd just slide right into Blaine's lose hole and fuck the come right out of him. And Blaine would be so high strung and desperate, having been on the brink of orgasm the whole day but unable to come because of the cockring tight around the base of his cock. Which vibrated too, as Blaine was going to find out soon enough.

Kurt almost felt pity for Blaine as he switched the vibrations for the plug to the first setting after several minutes, when he knew that Blaine's class had already started. _Almost_. He'd tried the toys out beforehand, so he knew how far he could go. He knew Blaine's limits and he respected his boundaries but he also knew that Blaine strived to be the best sub he could be for Kurt, liked being pushed a little past what was comfortable. He liked being made to take it, because he knew that Kurt would never hurt him and he always, without fail, enjoyed himself in the end. Kurt knew his body better than Blaine himself and Blaine knew to trust Kurt, always.

But Blaine would have appreciated Kurt telling him that the fucking thing he had stuffed up his ass _vibrated_. It wasn't cool to find out while standing in front of his junior class, twenty-five pairs of eyes staring at him with looks of varying degrees of boredom painted on their faces. He was just starting to hand out their papers as the plug started vibrating inside him, making him stop dead in his tracks and choke out a groan, poorly disguised with a cough. It came out as more of a squawk than anything else and his students looked at him weirdly, their expression clearly reading 'what the fuck is wrong with the teach' and Blaine dumped the essays he still held in his hands on the table of the student in front of him.

"Could you hand the remaining essays out, please?" he asked her and she nodded reluctantly.

"Of course, Mr. Anderson!" she said in a falsely cheery tone and got up out of her seat to comply.

Blaine made a mental note to give her a better grade on the next test, just because he was that awesome. "Thank you! I just remembered that I might've forgotten to turn off the stove, so I need to text my partner very quickly."

That was a blatant lie. He really just needed an excuse to relocate his throbbing ass behind his desk so the plug wouldn't shift around with every fucking step he took and he also needed to hide the growing erection tenting his pants because no way in hell was he going to have them see. That would be entirely unprofessional and Blaine took his job very seriously. Even if the fact that he let Kurt send him to work with a plug deep in his ass might suggest otherwise.

He carefully lowered himself into his cushioned chair and shifted so the plug wasn't pressed directly against his prostate, and pulled his phone out of his bag. He was quite proud of himself for having come up with an excuse as good as his, it gave him the chance to text Kurt without his students complaining that it was unfair since they technically weren't allowed to use their phones. Though Blaine knew that they all shamelessly disobeyed that rule.

**To Kurt:  
Kuuurrt, why?**

Kurt chuckled as his phone alerted him of a new text and he reached to unlock it, already knowing who it was from. His smirk widened when he read the message, imagining the whiny tone Blaine would use if he said the words out loud.

**To Blaine:  
Aww, baby.. You don't like it?**

Oh man, Blaine was so done for. Kurt was in a teasing mood and Blaine knew now that this was going to be a _looong_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! The rest will be up in the next few days :))


End file.
